Just Another Day in Detention
by Red Witch
Summary: Pietro torments Rogue and Risty while the rest of the gang torments the teacher in detention.


****

Someone set fire to the disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters. Well I've been trying to ease everyone's pains during the summer. I only hope I have helped all other obsessed lunatics like myself during this terrible dry spell! And now, just because you asked for it we find ourselves in….

**Just Another Day in Detention**

"Here we go again," Rogue groaned as she walked into the detention room. "Another wonderful day in Hell." 

"Tell me about it," Risty groaned. She looked around and saw that all the kids from the Institute were here as well. "Let me guess, Kelly's still miffed about the incident with the school board huh?"

"Yeah," She grumbled. "But you know who's really to blame!" 

"Hello all my wonderful adoring fans!" Pietro blew kisses as he swaggered into the room. The Brotherhood followed him. 

"Oh wonderful," Risty groaned as Pietro sat between her and Rogue. "Just the perfect way to end my day. A visit from Lord Von Ego himself." 

"Oh come now Risty," Pietro grinned. "Let's not pretend. You know you love me."

"Dream on moron," Risty snapped. 

"All right you maniacs," Mrs. Brown, the teacher on duty said. She looked barely older than thirty but was acting like she was going on fifty. "I want all of you to be quiet! No funny business, you hear me! Daniels! Stop making racecars out of thumbtacks and erasers! Drake! What are you writing!"

She was so busy with the other students she completely ignored the trio sitting up front. "So ladies," Pietro smiled. "What have you got planned for this afternoon?"

"Coming up with new and inventive ways to get rid of you!" Risty snapped. 

"Ladies I'm hurt," Pietro made a sad face.

"If you don't quit bugging us you will be!" Rogue told him. 

"WILL YOU TWO STOP USING THE OVERHEAD TO MAKE SHADOW PUPPETS?" Mrs. Brown screamed at Todd and Fred. 

"But we're being quiet!" Todd told her. 

"And we're being artistic!" Fred said. 

"How about we go on a date?" Pietro smiled. "My treat?"

"And the treat would be you being thrown into a pile of garbage?" Risty asked. "Of course even then you still wouldn't stink as bad as your pickup lines." 

"I can't date you Pietro," Rogue told him. "I still have standards." 

KABOOOM!

"WHOSE EXPLODING YO-YO IS THIS?" Mrs. Brown shouted at the top of her lungs. She looked slightly singed. 

"What are you ladies doing Friday night?" Pietro asked.

"Trying desperately to forget you asked us that," Rogue told him.

"We'd have to be insane to go out with you!" Risty snapped.

"Cool! What time can I pick you up?" Pietro smiled. 

"MISS SMITH MY PERSONAL LIFE IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Mrs. Brown shouted.

"Going through a dry spell huh?" Tabitha asked.

"SHUT UP!" Mrs. Brown screamed. She turned around. "HOW DID THAT FIRE START?" 

"Come on ladies why wouldn't you want to go out with a hot guy like me?" Pietro asked.

"Would you like the list in alphabetical order or just the top ten?" Risty snapped.

"You're hot alright, the last of the red hot losers!" Rogue snapped. 

"ALVERS! PRYDE! WILL YOU TWO STOP FLIRTING WITH EACH OTHER AND PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" Mrs. Brown screamed.

"Look, I think we've all gotten off to a bad start," Pietro said. "Can't we just let bygones be bygones?" 

"NO!" Both girls snapped at the same time. 

"That's not what your eyes say," Pietro winked. 

"HOW DID THIS SNOWBALL GET IN MY DESK?" Mrs. Brown shouted. 

"I think I am going to be violently ill," Rogue grumbled.

"Just call me Doctor Love," Pietro purred. 

"You are going to need a doctor if you don't knock it off!" Rogue made a fist. 

"WHAT IS THIS GUNK ON MY CHAIR?" Mrs. Brown cried out. 

"Why don't you go annoy someone else?" Rogue snapped.

"I would but the guys are doing such a good job it's a shame to disturb them," Pietro pointed. 

"WHERE DID THIS CHICKEN COME FROM?" Mrs. Brown screamed. "GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" She ran around trying to get away from it as it followed her. 

"See what I mean?" Pietro said. "And now…EVERYBODY MAMBO!" He got up and put in a cassette in a nearby cassette recorder. He grabbed Mrs. Brown and started dancing with her. "You know I love an older woman!" 

"AAAAGGHHHHH! I HAVE HAD IT!" Mrs. Brown shouted. "DETENTION IS OVER! GET OUT! EVERYONE JUST GET OUT!"

"My somebody is cranky today," Tabitha said. "Maybe if you got yourself a date you wouldn't be so frustrated!" 

"THAT'S IT! YOU ALL HAVE DETENTION TOMORROW AS WELL!" Mrs. Brown screamed as the students made their way out. 

"Great we get to see you tomorrow as well!" Pietro smiled and blew a kiss at her as he left. "Ta Ta!" 

"Oh no…" Mrs. Brown banged her head on the desk. "Why did I do that? Why? Why? Why?" 


End file.
